


Kiss Me

by Lori_Kat51



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Kat51/pseuds/Lori_Kat51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss me"</p><p>"What!?" John replied unable to restrain the surprise in his voice. Sebastian almost in line with them now, just seconds away</p><p>"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable..."</p><p>-<br/>Inspired by the lil' Captain/Widow scene in Winter Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot

Sherlock hurtled into the crowded street and ducked under a shop front with John only two steps behind, both breathless and gasping for air -they only had seconds. The detective surveyed for escape routes, his eyes darting from side to side, like a ping pong ball passing back and forth on a table. A thunder of footsteps clattered into the alley from which they came, getting louder, louder, louder still.

"Uhm... Sherlock??" John breathed, his voice heavy with concern, with doubt. Sherlocks mind span, swamped with maps, with memories, trying to recall any route they could take to escape their impending fate.

Nothing came.

He looked at John "I.... I'm..."

Too late.

Sebastian crashed into the street moving fast and professionally with what seemed the speed of a thorough bread racehorse and an immediate alertness of his new surroundings. Menacing and predatorial, like a cat stalking its prey, he slowed and began advancing inch by inch, scanning the tourist flooded area for a glimpse of his targets.

John held his breath, this was it. After surviving a war in Afghanistan this was how he was going to die. Sherlock looked to him. He saw the fear, he saw the exasperation, he saw the man's sudden fragilty, frailty. His eyes were drawn to the grey cable neck jumper he wore and his chest suddenly felt numb. This was what he had worn on the very first day of their meeting, and now, here he wore it on their last. Sherlock found himself questioning why the heart makes no noise when it cracks. There was no escape.

Closer Sebastian came and closer still, progressing through the crowds with a masterful ease, cold heavy steel locked in his grip. Sherlocks head whirled out of control, spinning, spinning, until everything suddenly made sense.

"Kiss me"

"What!?" John replied unable to restrain the surprise in his voice. Sebastian almost in line with them now, just seconds away

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable kiss me" 

Instantaneously John grabbed his scarf and pulled him in, their bodies colliding together in an ecstasy of fumbling as Sherlock leaned to deepen the kiss, their lips two partners in a dance -intimate, amorous, longed for. In a flurry of passion Sherlock pushed John forward, backing now against a wall, unaware of a murderers footsteps moving gradually further away...


End file.
